Gone too far
by Broken Oath
Summary: "Who would believe he was a child if he stood like a soldier?" Alex desperately tries to save the only ones who are still there for him. And this time, luck isn't on his side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This idea has been in my head for a while now so i decided to finaly write it (yay me). There will be character death ..... :D just giving you a heads up. Let me lnow what you think of it!**

Disclamer: If i owned the series, i would never get away with what is about to happen......

**Enjoy!**

* * *

ALAN-POV

"Yes, we have it under control. Don't worry he will be constantly under surveillance." Blunts unemotional words helped to slightly placate the man on the other end of the phone. The man was Alex's psychologist. Mrs. Jones had all but forced Blunt to see to it that Alex had one ever since he came back from his last mission.

He still remembered that day. The mission was relatively simple; he was to infiltrate the Italian mansion and retrieve a captured agent. We knew he had a chance at being recognized but he knew the building better than anyone else. Besides we needed that agent back, he knew too much and that information could not be leaked to SCORPIA. But of course Alex managed to screw up and get caught. Blunt shook his head slightly at the thought.

From the debriefing we had learnt that, that stupid, unearthly frustrating woman who acted as a guardian for Alex had not wanted to stand by like she was supposed to. Instead she hopped on the first plane to Italy. We hadn't thought to make her a no-fly because we were planning on shipping her back to America once Alex had returned form his latest mission. Bargaining tool or not, that woman was just too insufferable. Alex would be fine without her.

But instead of this plan she all but handed herself over, unhelpfully to SCORPIA. Needless to say she was caught and killed. Blunt smiled at the memory, it was unfortunate for Alex but great for MI6. Blunt had already started to make plans for Alex's future. Beacon Beckons maybe? Alex was officially under his control. A triumphant smile played on his lips, never really showing on his face though. This was the closest he had come to a smile in years.

Blunt returned his attention to the rambling man on the line "I shouldn't be saying this, doctor patient confidentiality and all but... I have never in my career seen a man so destroyed, and I work for MI6! I'm really worried; it's not natural how stone cold he is." It didn't escape blunts notice that he said "man". Alex was definitely losing his child edge that made him so useful. Who would believe he was a child if he stood like a soldier? If he continued like this, Blunt would have no use for him.

"I don't want to be there when he finally snaps." the mans voice dropped almost imperceptibly. In blunts line of work he knew immediately what that meant. He was scared. Scared of Alex. Blunt waited for a second longer then soundlessly hung up the phone, not bothering to say goodbye. Goodbyes were for the dead, and he wasn't there yet.

* * *

BPOV

He had been admitted to St. Dominic's about a week ago. He hated hospitals, and no matter how hard they tried to mask this place as a hotel, the beeping of the monitor and the tubes in his arm gave it away. Even the smell of antiseptic whirled under the fruitful scents of air freshener.

He glanced around his room with fond distaste. The peachy walls were decorated with style that screamed interior designer. His dark stained bed with white covers matched his bedside table. The table was littered with get well cards and balloons. He smiled as he reached for one of the chocolates that rested next to a letter from wolf. He frowned at that, he didn't remember receiving that. It sent chills down his back that someone had come into his room without his knowing. Shaking it off, he opened the letter.

_Dear Ben,_

_How in hell did you get yourself so busted up? God, I thought *** is supposed to be information collecting only! You know the cushy life! If your weren't already thoroughly beaten to a pulp, I would do it myself for making the team worry so much. Would you believe Eagle can get even more annoying? He wouldn't shut up "is he going to be ok? Can we go see him? Maybe he needs another pillow, or some company?" I swear your going to have another roommate when I'm done with him. Get well._

_-Wolf_

Ben laughed with mirth at wolfs thin threats. He missed his team but he was happy working with MI6. This way he could keep an eye on Alex, seeing as nobody else bothered to. The thought of Alex instantly brought his mood down.

The last time Ben had seen Alex, he had scared him. The things that boy had done. Ben felt a shiver run down him. And those eyes, those were the eyes of a man driven to insanity.

When Ben first met Alex at the SAS training camp, he dismissed him just as the rest of his unit did. Just a little boy with a rich daddy. But Ben had learned that not only were his parents not rich, they were dead. The things that boy had to deal with on top of everything was astounding.

Ben wasn't looking at the card anymore but at the cell he was kept in. His cell, if you could call it that, was horrid. He was tied down tightly to a steel chair and pushed to the edge of the room up against a wall.

Every time he breathed the putrid smell of something rotting burned his nose and made his stomach churn. He also thought he smelt a wisp of burnt flesh mixed in with the odours. As much as he tried not to think about it, he knew what the smell was. The last time he had confronted it, he was in Iraq.

He was doing a final mission with his unit, just for old time sake. While they were there they happened across a recently abandoned killing field. Bodies were every where, but as soldiers, they had seen it all before. It was when the came to a family that actually hit them, and hard.

It was a family of three; the man was positioned so that you could tell that he had stood in front, trying in vain to protect them. Behind his corpse lay his wife, with a small child cradled in her arms. Right between the eyes of the baby was a gruesome bullet hole. They must have been one of the first victims of the war because their bodies were much more decayed than the others. The smell of decayed flesh hung around till Eagle turned and threw up. Wolf looked disgusted.

Fox shook the memory away; the rag that gagged his mouth was what he focused on. I don't know if you have ever been gagged before (I hope not) but it is highly uncomfortable. But then again, since when was SCORPIA concerned about his comfort. The cloth dripped a metallic taste onto his coated tongue. The blood wasn't his and his nausea increased.

His arms were roughly tied behind his back, making it impossible to remove the disgusting thing. Even his feet were tied to the legs of the chair. The chair itself was rusted metal, but it held strong. At least his eyes had adjusted to the light since he was thrown in here. The small barricaded window let in very little light and was way too small to bother with. The room itself was small and made of cement, making it even colder. The only door was made of metal with no doorknobs. Sheesh, they have all this money and they couldn't even bother to fix up their dungeons a little?

He didn't know where he was exactly; he had been knocked out before he was brought down here. He wasn't supposed to be in any danger, just a simple recon mission. It ashamed him how easily he had been discovered. He had decided to get a closer look of the house, or should he say mansion. He never knew Venice's houses could get so big!

The only reason he had come closer, despite orders was because there was a shipment of boxes without labels being unloaded around back. He had waited till dark and snuck around back; sticking to the shadow just like he was taught. He must not have been as good as he thought because he had barely made it on to the property before pain exploded in the back of his head and he dropped cold. He didn't even make it into the building.

When he woke, he was being tossed carelessly into this room by a man. All gadget were gone, even the transmitting contact lens was taken. But not before he had been able to set it off that night. He hoped. The only problem was that he wasn't sure that he had set it off soon enough. So all he could do was wait and count the cockroaches that climbed the ceiling.

Men came and went, and soon he was subjected to torture. Water boarding or dry drowning, seemed to be one of their favourites. What they would do was place a heavy rag over your face, then they would poor water over that rag, seeing as you were lying down and restrained, you couldn't remove the rag. At first it was ok, but soon each breath you would take would be a struggle. Every time you breathe, moist air would trickle down. This made it feel like you were drowning. As soon as panic set in you were doomed. But Ben had trained with the SAS, so only minimal information escaped.

Ben was malnourished, thoroughly dehydrated and supporting several injuries. He had given up hope. That was when Alex came.

"ALEX?!" Ben yelled, horrified at the thought of the boy being subjected to what he had. Why was he here? But the fight that it took to get him through the door was impressive, it gave Ben hope.

He had nine men holding onto ropes that were tied to his body. A rope tied to each leg. His hands were tied tightly behind his back with two men holding ropes attached. Around him four more ropes were tightly wrapped around his torso to hold him in place. And the last man held the rope that tied to his neck almost choking him. The guards had sweat dripping down their faces and several of them had bruises.

Ben had never seen someone so closely tied just to move. All the men holding the taught ropes were in a circle around him. He watched as they still struggled, Alex looked like a wild mustang they were trying to tame.

One of the men stumbled slightly while pulling Alex through the door. Alex took advantage of this and twisted his body roughly, effectively yanking the rope from him. Twisting again, Alex wiped the rope out and it wrapped painfully around the unfortunate guard. Alex dropped his weight, becoming a deadweight making the other men stumble forward, including the choking guard. The guard was brought to his knees in front of Alex. Alex kicked his foot out and it landed on the mans face. You could hear his nose break in a sickening crunch. The man pried the rope from around his neck. He gasped for air harshly while rubbing his nose tenderly. The other guards took this moment to regain control and pulled the ropes tightly.

Alex was literally stretched in all different directions, his limbs being pulled to their limits while he was help in place. The pain that must have caused, Ben thought. But Alex did not scream or cry out. He simply put his head down, masking himself.

The guard that had been bested by Alex stumbled to his feet and walked towards the middle of the circle where Alex couldn't move an inch. Embarrassed hatred showed on his bruised face. Alex solemnly lifted his head in defiance to he man. The guard's fury rose at the challenge shown in Alex's eyes as he raised his hand and painfully punched the boy. Alex's head snapped to the side with a resounding crack. Alex stilled for a moment and Ben was sure he was knocked out. Ben watched amazed as the boy turned his head with a menacing smile on his lips, a soft laughing sound gurgled from him, echoing throughout the room. Alex raised his head and spat.

"You won't be able to keep me here, how did you end up with this job anyway. Week little guard sent out to collect a little boy. Oh what SCORPIA must think of you?" Alex seemed to be trying to get a rise out of him and it worked.

"Why you little..." he sputtered out.

"Don't hurt yourself now" Alex replied with a grin.

"Enough Lyle, he's just baiting you. I think you've humiliated yourself enough for today. Wait for me outside, I think we need to have a chat." One of the older men piped up. He must be the one in charge. Ben thought.

"Uh-oh looks like you're in trouble. Uh bah bye now" Alex said with a patronizing tone.

"Enough with you Alex!" the same man shouted. How Alex could act like such a smartass at a time like this astounded Ben. He watched as Lyle stormed out of the room and the other men forced and tied down Alex with one last struggle. When he was secured, the men checked the bindings a couple more times before leaving the room. They didn't even bother to look at Ben.

As soon as they were by themselves again, Ben ached to ask the obvious questions. Struggling he lapsed into awkward silence, compromising with himself just to watch.

* * *

APOV

Alex gave a few short tugs to his bindings mentally sighing when they held tight. He continued to gather information. Starting with his body, he took stock of what was hurt. His left foot was a little tender; probably sprained from the angle and force in which he had kicked that disgusting man. Other than a few bruises and cuts, his bottom half seemed fine.

Moving up, Alex instantly knew that he had dislocated his right shoulder, from the adrenaline that was coursing through his body at the time and his high pain tolerance he had dismissed the pain during the fight. But now that he had a bit more area to move he knew that he needed to get that popped back in. But other than that and the blistering headache and cracked lip Alex was relatively unscathed.

Content with his body condition, he resumed to take stock of the room. He had already gotten the general layout of the room through a passing eye during the struggle but now he had the time to take in all the little details. The stench was the first thing to make it self noticed. Alex didn't need anybody to tell him what that smell was. Moving on, he was drawn to the small window. But Alex knew SCORPIA well enough to know that the window was probably reinforced with some kind of titanium or something.

The room itself was small and dark, the only light coming from the window. In the far right corner was a small mouse-hole. The ceiling of his cell was the same concrete as every other wall except that it dripped occasionally. Alex didn't want to know what it was.

Without looking, Alex knew the door wouldn't have a handle, when he looked he wasn't surprised that he was right. Alex took one steadying breath and steeled himself, finally turning to the last thing he hadn't studied. Ben.

He looked a lot less happy since he had last seen Ben. But i guess that's understandable, Alex thought. There were several cuts that he could see, one long one that went diagonally across his face. Starting at the top left of his forehead, down to the bottom right of his chin. That was going to scar.

His cheeks seemed caved in, malnourished. And his face was pale. But his eyes held his steadily, not giving up. Alex could clearly see the concern but chose not to answer it. They were stuck in a staring contest until Ben finally lowered his head.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Ben choked out. His voice taught with worry.

"The same thing you are." Alex replied cheekily.

A look of frustration passed across Bens face before it disappeared. "You know what I mean. Why are you here? Where's…" Bens voice dropped considerably, not wanting to be heard if the room was bugged, "-MI6?"

A small smirk appeared across Alex's face. "Your looking at them." He said. Looking bewildered Ben answered, "Your it?"

Alex kept his face carefully neutral. He had no need to take offence to that, being underestimated saved his but more times than he could count.

"Yes" he said simply.

Not much was said after that. A couple are you Okays, and were going to be fine. All coming from Ben. Alex didn't say much.

By the second day Alex was beginning to wonder where SCORPIA was. Not that he was excited to see them, but he was waiting for the torture that was sure to come. But no one came. That means neither did food.

Alex had been starved before, but it was staring to take its toll when they finally came. A guard briskly opened the door with two following behind him. Alex almost laughed when he saw that it was Lyle, but now sporting a huge black eye. He was carrying a bottle of brownish liquid and a loaf of bread. Seems that he was demoted.

The guards behind him were holding knifes and one each came to stand behind Ben and Alex.

Scowling, Lyle tossed the items on the dusty floor, scaring away the cockroaches that had been entertaining Alex. Just like that he walked out the room. Alex took the chance to glance out the room, there he saw 3 more guards with guns, waiting for the others. Looks like ill have to wait, Alex thought to him self.

Behind him Alex could hear the guard sawing away at his restraints. So SCORIPIA wanted them alive. When he was finished, Alex felt the sweet releases and blood flow begin to return to his hands. He went to rub his sore wrists but remembered his dislocated arm, and waited. Soon after the men marched out the room and slammed the door shut, sealing them off.

Sighing quietly Alex took a large breath and braced himself. With his good hand he griped his other shoulder, and with force popped it back in. the blinding pain left him speechless and it took a few more minutes to compose himself.

When he reopened his eyes he found Ben beside him, his hand looking for something to do to help, but the effect was quit funny when they just seemed to wave in front of him.

"I'm ok" Alex said curtly. Not because he didn't like Ben, in fact he probably liked him the most out of his old unit, but because he was still in pain and hated being fussed over.

His shoulder throbbed painfully as he wobbled to his feet. Testing put the strength of his ankle. He had two day of being tied to this chair so he had some time for it to heel. It still hurt to put pressure on but it was manageable.

"Alex, what is going on?" he asked exasperated. Alex limped towards the food, wondering if it was actually edible or if it was poisoned. His stomach grumbled, deciding for him.

"I already told you Ben, MI6 sent me to retrieve an agent. Got caught, now I'm here." He said simply.

"Then how did that guy know your name? Huh?" it was a fair question but Alex didn't want Ben to know about his experience with SCORPIA. He was ashamed of himself.

"We've met." Alex said vaguely. Ben dropped down to the floor beside Alex where he was inspecting the small loaf of bread.

"It's just me Alex." Ben said sadly, "it's just me. What aren't you telling me?" Alex sighed but pressed down his emotion. Now was not the time for touch feely stuff.

"Not now Ben." was all Alex said. Alex broke the bread in half, of course it was stale. Giving the half to Ben, Alex reached for the water bottle. Inside swished a murky liquid. Alex opened it and smelled. It smelt like water. he dipped his finger in and tasted it. There was no other strange tastes in which there might be poison. But Alex was dehydrated and decided to take a chance, besides if SCORPIA wanted him dead he would be already.

Alex took a defiant swig and sloshed around the dirty water, swallowing gratefully. Silently he handed the bottle to Ben and began to eat his bread. It wasn't much but it helped a little.

When the two of them were done, they sat against the wall, not wanting to sit in the chairs they spent the last 48 hours on.

As the quiet wore on a mouse scuttled quickly across the room and scooped up the small crumbs that were left then retreated to his hole.

"So how's MI6 working out for you?" Alex said slightly sarcastically but genuinely curious. Ben gave a humourless laugh and answered

"It's okay. Didn't think I would be going into the field though. I got to tell you, it isn't easy." He said

"No kidding." Alex replied with a small smile.

"What are you supposed to be doing anyway?" Alex asked

"Gathering information on this house. What and who goes in. When. And all that stuff. But it seems I'm not very good at it." Ben replied. Alex pondered this for a moment.

"So how did you get caught? Do you even know who controls this house?" Alex asked. Surly he knew what he was dealing with? Why would they send him if he didn't. These were people you didn't mess around with.

Alex noticed the embarrassment show up on his face and got even more curious.

"Well, how? He asked again.

"Umm. You see I was watching this place and I saw some box's coming in from around the back. So I decided to go check it out. I had barley made it onto the property before I was knocked out. I didn't even hear them come up!" Ben told Alex, with a small smile on his face.

Alex grinned at his failure. Ben saw that and gave him a playful push before saying.

"Well your in here with me, how did you get caught?" without missing a beat Alex pushed Ben back.

"I was sent in to get an idiot who managed to be captured on the first night on the job." Alex laughed at him. "You were caught so I had to be caught." Alex made sure to leave out the fact that SCORPIA had sent him a picture of Ben during torture, daring Alex to come get them. Alex hadn't wanted to come, sure that someone more qualified could do the job. But Blunt had forced him using Jack against him. So once again he was being used, but this time it hurt others.

That thought wiped the smile of his face. Ben sensing Alex's change in mood let it drop.

It went like that for a few more days, friendly but tiptoeing on eggshells. It was on the fifth day, starved with hunger did the men come back again.

Alex didn't know these guards but they came with the same things and threw them to the floor. But this time they didn't leave right away. Alex was already standing warily when the men had come in, Ben beside him.

"Come Rider." One of the guards snapped, holding a gun pointing towards Ben. Ben had stepped in front of Alex, hoping to protect him. Now Alex stepped in front, being around the same height of Ben, he just blocked him.

Alex didn't move though, if they wanted him they would have to come get him.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is. Then next chapter will be alot more...agnsty. This will be a long one shot, like a chapter or two (the only reason im breaking it up is becuase i wanted to see how you guys react to it) so let me know if you like it. even if you dont, i love to hear constructive critisism.**

**so question for you.**

**In the begining, Alex's shrink says he dosent want to be there when Alex snaps. What do you think Alex is going to do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be a one shot but my writing comes in bursts and when i have time so... i guess you will just have to make do. So i have had this on my computer for a long time now and i planned to make it alot longer but i thought it was best to end where i did. So i will try to update a little faster next time :P **

**Disclamer: If only.....**

* * *

Alex stood his ground and waited, his right foot falling slightly behind him. Standing in his fighting pose yet relaxed Alex watched the guards. The main one looked highly amused, like this little boy could do nothing to harm him. The others just looked confused like they had expected complete compliance.,

It was tense for a second before the main guard gave a small hand signal which was all the warning Alex needed as the guards advanced.

The 4 fully grown SCORPIA guards created a tight line, sealing off his exit as they continued towards him. Alex took a few small steps back until his back pressed against a cool wall. Taking a deep breath Alex ignored the panic settling in. He wasn't used to fighting such large groups. He was highly trained, had tons of experience but he was still a teenager with a lot less weight on him due to the starvation. Add all that up and include being out numbered; Alex knew he was in for some trouble.

One of the guards, younger than the others, didn't understand the major precaution they were taking. It was one boy who was right now, cowering in the corner. Desperate to gain some approval he decided to show off and took the first lunge.

Alex moved fast as soon as he saw the fist coming his way, dropping to his knees one leg whipping out and knocking the feet out from under the guard. He fell like a sack of potatoes. Not giving him or the others time to react, he regained his height and pulled the guard up with him in one fluid motion, just as the others began to attack.

Alex slid his hands under the mans arms and pulled tight, holding the guard in place with his back towards Alex. This small accomplishment was momentous as the others didn't seem to be able to stop the motions they were in. Punches and kicks, pummelled into the man in front taking all the hits that were intended for Alex. The attack stopped as soon as the other guards realized it. Alex took this moment to brutally push the knocked out man from his arm. He crashed into another guard, taking him down to the floor under his weight; the other two guards had just narrowly missed the same fate.

The others returned with a vengeance, just two now but the third would be getting up soon. With nothing to hide behind, Alex fought the two. Parrying and blocking, staying on the defensive. From the corner of his eye Alex could see Ben grappling with the guard he had knocked to the floor. He was soon brought back to attention when a blow slipped past his guard and landed to the gut. Surprised, he grit his teeth to the pain and kept going.

A quick switch to offensive took the guards by surprise, getting in close Alex landed a blow to the temple of the man. He was instantly out cold. Alex turned ready to finish the last one then help out Ben. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind but Alex ignored and focused on the fight.

Alex was about to throw a punch when he halted last second. A click and the cold metal of what must be a gun digging into the back of his skull. He had forgotten about the main guard who was standing in the doorway of his small cell.

"Alex!' Ben yelled looking away to see, this cost him though because it let the other guard use the distraction and hit Ben just the same way Alex had. Ben fell to the ground, but not before grabbing his leg and tripping him down too. A crack resounded around the room as the guards head smashed on the concrete floor.

Alex's heart quickened at the sight, beating into his ears and throat.

"Don't move." Alex never being one to listen spun around, but before he had the chance to do anything the least bit helpful he was over whelmed with wave of pain as the man who was now behind him held a taser to the back of his neck. It must have been a much higher voltage than allowed to be this painful. Alex dropped to his knees in pain, his eyes wide in surprise.

The two men jumped on the chance and had him handcuffed in no time.

A sound screeched from a walkie-talkie on one of their belts.

"WHERE ARE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO HAVE HIM HEAR IN FIVE MINUTES!" a man yelled, furious. Alex felt smug; if he couldn't win the battle at least he could cause some trouble.

The man hurriedly answered the walkie-talkie.

"We had some…difficulty, but were on our way." With that, Alex was being pushed out the room. Looking back one more time at Ben lying helpless on the ground. Alex really liked Ben, he had been the only person Alex had every met that could actually somewhat understand what his life was like. His friends were too sheltered, never going through what he had. But that wasn't their fault, he was just different. The men from SAS never had to deal with this type of stuff when they were a kid, and they got to choose if they wanted to serve their country. But Ben had worked with Alex. He saw the kinds of things he had to do to survive. No-one else could say that. He wondered if he would ever see him again. Alex watched as the door was slammed shut, a technical looking lock keeping Alex from even bothering to turn back.

He was more help out here, Alex reasoned with himself, than in the cell with him. If he couldn't get back into the cell at least maybe he could get help. That was if he could escape. Looking around, it was staring to seem more and more hopeless.

Every wall in every corridor was the same color and the same design. Not a single window in sight. The air felt murky so he knew they must be underground. And ever time he turned a corner there was a guard posted there with a gun in hand and a sadistic smile.

Alex mad sure to keep track of each turns though, all his spy skills forcing him to do so.

_Left, past 2 hallways, right, 1 hallway, right, right,, 4 hallways, left…_

About 5 minutes later they stopped at a door. It looked the same as all the others. White, with no numbers above.

The door began to open, Alex's worry increasing with every inch it gained. Whoever was in charge of holding him captive was in this room. He was sure of it. Could it be the whole board of SCORPIA? Or just one person ready to help out and get rid of their pesky problem in favour of brownie points? Whoever it was Alex was not looking forward to meeting them.

But Alex had dealt with them before he could do it again. With all of that passing through his head in a few seconds the door was open, solving the mystery.

The room itself was, surprise, surprise: white. Smears of dark brown crusted on the floor looked suspiciously like dried blood. A pair of hanging cuff dangled from the ceiling in the middle of the room, it matching ankle cuffs bolted to the floor. Off to the side was a scientific looking tank shaped object. Not knowing what it was Alex finally turned his head to the main problem. At a dark wooden table sat SCORPIA board members.

They were all the same except now there seemed to be a new member, most likely replacing Julia Rothman and somebody else who seemed to be missing. Alex swallowed slightly but gave no other indication of fear. They all seemed to be studying him intently; Alex felt like he was on display and memories of almost being dissected invaded his mind. Now's not the time for that, he thought to himself sternly.

"Bind him." One stately looking man ordered. Alex was roughly tugged backwards, his shoulder protesting loudly. Before he had a chance to react his arms were thrust upwards and he was attached to the cuffs.

"A little medieval don't you think?" Alex spat sarcastically. But other than a few glares his way nobody answered him. One of the members made a defining screech in the quiet room as he hastily pushed back his chair. The man went to walk behind Alex, unfortunitaly Alex could not turn that way to see what the man was doing. He soon found out as a cranking noise echoed through the room and his cuffs were pulled higher to the point where Alex could only touch the ground with the very tips of his toes. Alex's shoulders screamed at him but Alex did not answer to the pain. He's been through worse.

"Leave us now." Said the stately man seemingly the one in charge. The guards left the room and Alex heard the click of the lock.

"I have heard a lot about you Alex." The man stated as though this was a common thing for him, glancing around Alex grimly thought it probably was. "You have caused this… let's say organization shall we, a lot of trouble. But I guess I must thank you Alex," This took Alex my surprise and he couldn't help the lifting of one eyebrow. This seemed to amuse the man even more. "Yes that right, I Mike Deathern, leader of snakehead 4 of the SCORPIA organization. Am thanking you Mr. Rider. For if it wasn't for you I would never have gotten this position." The man smiled broadly.

"Yes I'm so glad that I could aid you in your career goals." Alex mumbled. This whole thing had become tiresome. The evil men trying to hurt him, to hurt the world and his family and friends. Well what he had left of them anyway. They never seemed to stop coming, when one was finally defeated after hard physical and emotional drainage, another seemed to pop up in there place ready to start again. And it was always Alex who had to stop them. The world resting on the shoulders of a fourteen year old boy. And all of it made him tired.

"You must think you're very clever dear Alex, sneaking in here. What was your plan once you reached your little buddy? Huh? Did you honestly think that you would just walk out without even a whisper of confrontation?" He looked up and down darkly at Alex, but there seemed to be a glint in his eye that Alex hadn't seen in the others. It wasn't just the intelligence or the cold cunning. No it was something underneath it all; something primal that made Alex shudder at the thought.

Mike pushed himself up against Alex's hanging body fully aware of the other board members. Leaning so close as to whisper in his ear, Alex heard him say "If you plan to play with the grownups, then you play by our rules." It wasn't necessarily the words that were spoken but also the husky tone in which they were said coupled by the distinct pressure against his leg. Alex had n ever dealt with this before.

Alex took a calming breath to compose himself then turned his head to whisper something. The man seemed eager and leaned his foul body in closer. From behind them a board member coughed at the confrontation. Alex breathed into his ear suggestively then, before Mike realized Alex bit down on his ear as hard as he could.

Alex braced himself against the grossness of it all, even as the blood poured into his mouth Alex kept biting harder. It was his only defence and Alex would not let that happen. He would not be defiled by another adult who whished to ruin his life anymore. Even as the man thrashed and hit Alex. Eventually a blow connected with his face and Alex was blown to the side by the impact. Blood dripped down into his eyes making him see red.

Mike cartilage of an ear hung loosely by a strand looking oddly like a misplaced earring. If that earring were doused in blood that is.

"How dare you!" He yelled in rage. Alex was then pummelled in the gut, unable to defend himself. Another crack across the head sent Alex to see stars. When the light came back to his eyes he saw mike pull back his leg then a pain washed over him as his shin was kicked repeatedly.

"Enough." The word was spoken calmly but firmly and Mike stopped immediately. Alex took the moment to catch his breath. Everything hurt; it hurt to breathe to blink to move at all. He hung lifelessly from the chains, his foot not even trying to support him after that beating. Refusing to give in Alex gritted his teeth and spat out blood. He met the eyes of Ben.

Euphoria washed over him. Ben was alive. It was he who had stopped the beating. It may not have been much but Alex wasn't used to adults helping him. Hell he wasn't used to anyone helping him. It felt as though a little bit of hope returned to him.

Ben was dragged further into the room. His shirt was darkened with blood all coming from the head wound he had sustained earlier. Alex was worried about the state of his friend, he barley looked conscious.

"Cant you just leave him out of this? Didn't you just say it was me you wanted? What use would he be to you?" Alex bargained. The board members just smiled in their sadistic way. One of the female members answered.

"Well you see Alex, you may be too young to understand the importance of this but we have an SAS man with us. We would usually sell him off or many other wonderful things but we have found a better use for him." He words were chilled to the bone. To think these people had mothers like anyone else. Maybe a few friends as the grew up. How did they go so wrong? Alex met Bens eyes and saw there worried tenderness. At that moment he knew he had to get Ben out alive, even if it was the last thing he did.

She continued, "You see once we found out that he has a meaningful relationship with you we figured 'what a great way to get revenge'. You see Alex, Julia was one of us as you know. And we don't take lightly to people killing us off-

"You kill everyone else. Is that not hypocritical?" Alex interrupted.

"So we figured that if we killed old Ben here the drop him somewhere for the world to see, then everyone will have to listen. Because we can do a lot more damage than him you see. Besides, how else will we get to see you miserable?" She finished. Alex's face went blank. This couldn't happen! This was why he always refused a partner. Why he could never understand having a unit. It would hurt to much to loose them. It gave the enemy's way to much leverage.,

Alex's mind continued to race trying to think of ways to stop this. Ben was brought before him then forced to his knees. Ben stared straight into Alex's eyes, they were apologising but for what?

"Goodbye Cub, May my life save yours." His words choked out of his mouth but never once did he cry. Ben was a solider through and through.

Behind him came Mike with a gun in his hand. With the gun firmly pressed to his back he pulled the trigger. And the only person who every truly understood Alex died before his eyes, with a neat little hole and his lifeless eyes.

* * *

**How sad :( So what do you think?**

**How about thhe promise Alex made right before Ben was shot?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I always seem to do my best work when im supposed to be studying :P**

**WARNING: character death and a little bit of grossness, this one goes out to all my fans :D**

* * *

Jack lay on the bad staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. This was how she spent most of her mornings when Alex was gone. With nothing else to do but worry, she would go over all the memories she had stored away of Alex. Like the time when he was only 5 and had decided the repainting the house was a good use of his time. I had taken hours to scrape off the white out. But the memory didn't bring a smile to Jacks face, only more profound sadness because she didn't know she would that mischievous face again.

With a sigh, Jack heaved herself off the bed and made her way down to the kitchen, unable to ignore her grumbling stomach anymore. Jack padded into the bare and spotless kitchen; she'd been doing a lot of cleaning lately. Jack opened the fridge and stuck her head inside, peering around the mould piece of meat to see if there was anything edible. With a start, Jack bashed her head on the roof of the fridge; a loud incessant knocking vibrating through the house.

Shaking her head of the pain, Jack padded over to the door with shaking hands. Ever since Alex had started his missions, Jack had become more and more paranoid. It had never been like that with Ian, but then again Ian wasn't 14 and never actually told her what he did. Jack always suspected that Alex didn't tell her all parts of his missions, most likely not to scare her. And she didn't know whether or not to be grateful for that.

She shook herself of those thoughts and opened the door. The door banged open making Jack jump back and scream in surprise. A blurred figure raced up the stairs past her. Her heart lurched when she thought it might be Alex home from his mission, but that thought was dispelled when she heard the familiar cursing of Tom Harris.

Jack took the stairs two at a time to find Tom in Alex's room sitting on his bed. "He's gone isn't he?" he said, ignoring all formalities, "Another mission? Oh god I hope not." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"What are you doing here Tom?" Jack asked politely. With that, Tom turned to finally face her with a bewildered expression.

"Did you not see? It's him I know it is!" He shouted, standing up in the process. Jack just watched, at a total loss for what to say. What was she supposed to have seen? "I'll show you." He said with finality, basically reading her mind. Jack followed him out the room and back down to the living room. He turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Jack took a seat on the couch and watched, she hadn't been watching a lot of TV lately preferring to read a book or do nothing at all.

Finally Tom stopped flipping the channels and landed on a news station, with startling clarity, she realized who was on the screen: Mr. Blunt. He was in a military uniform, hiding the fact that he's from MI6.

"...you planning to retrieve him?" The young reporter said, her straight brown hair hiding much of her determined face.

"As I have stated before, the dispatched SAS man has been sent help. I refuse to comment further." Blunt said with a blank face. But the reporter was persistent and pressed harder.

"Yes but if my sources are correct, you have only sent one person. Surely that cannot be enough for a case against the mob. And why have we received no location sergeant? Or a face that the general public can look out for?"

"This interview was a courtesy Mrs. Leyhart. If you cannot stick to the guided questions then I think we will have no further meetings. Thank you for your time." Blunt stated simply with a chilling undercurrent of annoyance. With that he turned his back and began to walk away.

A frantic Mrs. Leyhart quickly blurted out, hoping to keep her job "But what if the help is captured as well?"

Blunt stopped at that and turned back to the camera. He looked straight into it and it was as though he was mocking the killers themselves "Well that just a chance I'll have to take".

The screen went blank and a shocked silenced ensured. Tom turned to Jack finally "That's been playing all day. It's Alex I know it is. And my ass that it's the mob, I bet its SCORPIA. There gonna leave him there Jack. There not gonna help him." His voice took on a note of hysteria near the end.

Jack just sat there and stared at the TV. Oddly enough Jack couldn't get that picture of 5 year old Alex sitting on the floor next to wall smeared with white out, out of her head.

"Italy." She whispered.

"What? What are you talking about Jack, he's gonna die and MI6 isn't going to do anything about it. Don't you get it?" Tom screamed and began pulling at his hair.

"Italy, Tom I mean I'm going to Italy. Alex once said that he ran into SCORPIA in Italy." She hopped onto her feet and raced upstairs.

"Then I'm coming!" Tom yelled racing after her.

* * *

"Remember the deal, if anything happens you call the police and get away. I'm not explaining to your parents why you're in a body bag. Understood?" Jack said fiercely. They were just climbing off the plain after finally landing in Italy. She had tried to get Tom to stay but he outright refused to leave. His parents hadn't seemed to mind when she said she was taking him out of the country.

"I doubt they'd care." Tom said bitterly, his parents' divorce had really hit him hard. Jack didn't answer but patted him awkwardly on the back.

They took a minute to look at the map they had purchased, both staring confusedly at it until Tom spoke up.

"I have no idea where were supposed to go. Where exactly is SCORPIA anyway?"

"We could help you with that." A deep voice breathed down their necks. With their hearts pounding loudly in their chest, both Jack and Tom were escorted out of the airport and into a black limo, both too scared to look behind them at their kidnapper who surely had a gun.

With the doors firmly locked and the man back in the passenger seat. The engine started, and the limo with Jack and Tom drove away.

* * *

"UGHHHH" I screamed and thrashed at my binds. Ben they killed Ben! His pleading eyes, my vow to save him right before he died.

I thrashed harder feeling my wrists start to bleed at the friction, blocking out the delighted laughs of the SCORPIA board members. The pain wasn't enough to blot out the sorrow that was staring to form.

"Get him out of here; put him back in the containment cell till we can dispose of it properly." I heard Mark say to the guards, and watched hopelessly as they dragged Ben out of the room.

As the door shut I felt my hope drain away and just hung there lifelessly in my chains. He's gone.

The cruel laughing continued, but it just passed through the whole in my heart.

"Well that was fun" said Mark, still clutching his bleeding ear. "But don't give out on us just yet, were not done with you and we were hoping for a bit more of a fight." His cruel sneer made me see red despite the pain. This is what they did to all their enemies, how many people had suffered this emotional torture.

"You know Alex, we can make it worse. You know that hole of despair your feeling. We can make it grow." I didn't know how they would do that but it chilled me to the bone. I was careful to stay impassive though, Ben deserved that much. I could mourn later.

"Can you imagine a place where there is nothing but your thoughts? No sight, touch, smell, sound or taste. Nothing to link you to thins word but your own bitter thought about your friend and how you killed him." His voice seemed to cut through me down to the bone. I think I would prefer the physical pain. I gave a sharp pull against me chains to feel the wanted pain of my wrists, keeping me tethered and out of that horrible world Mark was describing.

Marks smile grew as though he knew exactly what Alex was thinking.

"You see that tank over there? It's called an isolation tank, and it's gonna bring you to that world. And were gonna leave you there until you die or go crazy, whatever happens first." He said with a shrug.

I couldn't help myself and I began my struggles against my bonds once again. Panic seeping into me. "No" was all I could whisper out.

It was as though a silent command was given and three guards came into the room, none were the same who first retrieved me. They unclasped me and my bloody beaten body was caught between them. I was dragged kicking and fighting over to the tank, there my struggles became more and more reckless. I even resorted to biting one who yelled in pain but didn't let go. Mark just opened the ominous take. The lid was caked dried blood; I could clearly see the nail marks. With an unwanted look inside, I could see they added restraints to stop the pain of clawing your way out. To stop every sensation.

"No, no don't. Stop." Io pleaded, I couldn't help myself. Nothing sounded worse than that tank. Nothing. The guards griped even more tightly and began to force me down into the tank when a loud bang resounded around the room. The pushing was momentarily stopped but my feelings of panic continued to course through me.

A slight knock on the door sound and Mark opened up.

"You were right, they did send backup." A burley guard entered, Alex could see more people in the hallway but his bloody eyes couldn't see far distances.

"Bring them in" Mark said.

And that's when Alex could fully see who it was: Jack and Tom.

"No! No, get out of here, run!" Alex screamed; not again, this couldn't happen. The last two people he loved.

"These aren't reinforcements, just some more playmates." One of the SCORPIA board members said with a predatory smile. "MI6 wouldn't send back up Alex. They don't care about you. When have they ever?" Alex shook with rage and felt the hand holding him tighten. "Now these people on the other hand, completely useless. I bet they've never even shot a gun. No use for them here, not even as a message." The SCORPIA member continued circling them. He stopped at Jack who had tears rolling down her face. She looked relatively unharmed. But Tom on the other hand must have tried to act the hero because his face was torn up beyond recognition and he was holding his ribs tightly. How could he have let them get involved?

"J..Just kill me! Let them go, haven't you killed enough people?" Jack spoke up, with a slight stutter in her voice. She looked terrified. I caught her eye and gave a slight shake of my head urging her to stop talking. She had no idea who she's dealing with.

A look at Tom said he had learnt his lesson, not even bothering to look up at anyone's face. They were so destroyed by my life. All my fault.

The member ran a dirty finger down her face and she cowered away in fright. "Alright." The man said simply. I took this distracted second to stomp my feet into my captures shins. I was dropped to the floor. I quickly slammed my elbows into the temples of the men and they hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. That was something I learnt from SCORPIA.

I turned and ran at the surprised man who was pointing a gun at Jack; both of them were staring at me with hope in their eyes. Like I could save them. But my beaten ankles gave way just as two shots went off in the room and Jack and Tom dropped to the floor.

I raged, I didn't think, I just acted. When I thought back on it later, I realized that they didn't stand a chance. I tackled the killer to the ground and snatched up his gun. There was a bullet in his head before he could even process what happened. That was my first kill. Everyone else has finally thought to pull out their guns, but it was too late.

_One shot,_

_Two_

_Three_

It just kept going till they all lay pilled at my feet. Not a single bullet missed and I barely noticed. Even the guards who come running in were dead. All accept one. Mark sat huddled in the corner, disarmed and terrified. I couldn't feel anything as I sat down beside him and gripped the stolen knife. I didn't hear the screams as I stabbed him in the stomach. But I did see the accusing eyes, that's why they were torn out next. The brutality of it all didn't render with me until he also lay dead at my feet. His eyes in my hands.

I slipped them in my pocket and walked out the room. Leaving Jack and Tom dead on the floor and my humanity right beside them. Anyone who met with me died. I'd finally snapped.

* * *

**I know a little sadistic, but what can i say? But its not over yet, Alex still has something big planned any ideas? Review please, so i know im doing an okay job... or not :P**


	4. Chapter 4

I was hoping to finish the story with this chapter, but it takes so much longer to get through a scene than I thought, so expect another chapter. This chapter sets up the bitter irony in the final end, see if you can spot any of it. This chapter goes out to ObsesivleyOdd who called me a hypocrite for not updating, :P

Enjoy

* * *

It floated languidly in the all encompassing darkness. Both completely aware and unaware of the never ending space surrounding it. A feeling of complete bliss seemingly seeping out of its very pores. It faintly new that it could change the color and picture of its surroundings by mere thought but remained unconcerned feeling more at home in the warm arms of the darkness than it ever had before. That thought startled it a little, but the surprise was soon washed away by the bliss and it settled once again to continue its forever. Because when had it ever not been here? The thought was absurd.

But it seemed that the thought had opened an unknown gate and the sleek darkness was soon tainted by a faint splash of oncoming grey. It felt its curiosity peak and allowed the grey to wash over its serenity, pushing back the darkness.

Within the grey were wisps of silver that darted around it in a playful manor. It reached out with a tendril of thought and was suddenly consumed with a strong feeling of love. That was when it realized that it was a 'he', and had a name: Ben.

Ben looked upon the memory, because that was what it had to be, in amazement. He was witnessing the first date with Maria, his high school sweetheart. Her brown curly locks where blowing around her upturned face as she laughed.

The memory abruptly changed to one of a more serious tone. Ben sifted through the new emotions and recognized shock, doubt then a feeling of inconceivable happiness that Ben knew what he was about to see before it came. The two of them were at his home, Maria was helping him back his things. They were getting ready to go off to college together. Maria had turned to him and had him sit down. That was the day he had found out that she was pregnant.

Ben wanted nothing more than to stop the memory right where they were and enjoy the look of love on their faces because they were a family then. Ben remembered that he was planning to propose to her just before they left. Husband and wife. Ben felt the memory slipping and tried to hang on to it, for he knew what would come next and didn't think he could stand it again.

The memory assaulted him and he felt grief wash over him as though it was the very day it happened. He saw himself standing beside a grave. Ben couldn't bring himself to look at it for he knew what it would say. Maria had gotten killed in crossfire between the cops and some petty thieves. Crushing Ben's family by a single bullet.

Ben felt rage wash over him as it had the day of the accident. Rage towards the criminals that took away his true love and unborn child. He could almost feel the rage manifest into a real thing beside him and suddenly wished for the peace and tranquility that he had felt earlier to return. And it did.

The emotions and memory left him and he felt it all wash away. He took a deep sigh. It was that day that he had decided to pursue a career in the military. No longer able to connect to others in his family, he sought a way to make his life mean something for Maria, and what better way than putting the filth that killed her six feet under.

And it had worked for a while, it had numbed him and he was almost able to move on. Then he met Alex. And with that thought brought another tiring memory filled with pain and hope. Conflicting emotions that Ben felt very familiar with since meeting the boy. Alex was everything Ben had lost. Maybe not a wife but a son that needed him. Ben hadn't been able to connect with any of the kids that his family forced him to meet. But Alex, Alex seemed to be on another level made only for the people touched by life in ways that shouldn't be. And he brought old feelings of loos and despair back from the places Ben had hidden them, but Ben just couldn't turn away from him; hope that Alex could make it better.

That was what this memory was, what could have been. In front of him Ben saw the adoption papers that he knew were currently on the bedside table right next to a pen. Ben had sat on the idea of adoption for a few weeks now, ever since he learned that Alan Blunt was planning to take away Alex's guardian and therefore leaving him in full control.

This memory seemed much further away now, like it was mocking Ben for his hope. Being just out of Bens reach. Then the grey faded and his surroundings started to solidify. The pain. It came to him from all sides of his full solid body and then slamming into his chest. Ben didn't have the strength to cry out from the sharp piercing that every movement caused. His vision was to blurry to make anything out but he could distinctly feel the tight grip of two me dragging him by his arms.

He was alive? How was that possible? But Ben wasn't about to argue because at this rate he would be dead anyway. He could feel the blood seeping out of the gaping wound in chest and resisted the urge to spit the metallic blood out of his mouth.

Ben clogged ears heard two unmistakable gunshots sound in the hallway and wondered whether those were now imbedded in Alex. But the guards didn't stop so he assumed that it must be. The white hallway came to an abrupt end and Ben heard a door open. The rough hands then dropped him unceremoniously down the flight of stairs and Ben felt himself start to slip back into the comforting arms of the darkness that promised release from his pain.

But Ben fought it back when he heard a series of shots go off and a loud whaling siren go off.

"Shit." He heard one guard murmur to the other and Ben could here shuffling as one of them began to climb the stair s again in a hurry.

"Wait John, what about him? Were supposed to put him with the others." A more timid voice asked.

"Do you here the alarm? That means we go help you dumbass, besides he's not going anywhere." The guards started to laugh at that and took off up the stairs to go investigate.

Ben waited till the noise of running abated and began pulling himself up the stairs one painful lurch at a time. He wasn't dumb he knew he had to get out of there while there was a distraction. Maybe he could send help.

Luck must have finally been on his side because he managed to find an exit without being confronted all while he crawled on his knees leaving a trail of blood behind him. Someone would figure out eventually what happened and Ben wanted to be as far away as possible when that happened. Every crawling step Ben took felt like he was driving a knife into his chest, but he kept going. It was a slow process but Ben could eventually see a line of trees.

That was when the explosion went off and Ben was flung from his spot on the ground at a hurtling speed. When gravity eventually caught up, Ben landed in the forest with new injuries. But he put his arm over his head to hide himself from the falling debris trying to contemplate what just happened.

When it finally stopped raining debris, Ben painfully shook himself off and looked at the devastation before him. If he had been any closer he would have been killed. The flaming building crackled menacingly, and every hope Ben had for Alex's survival died.

* * *

I was shattered. My very soul felt split into to a thousand pieces, more breaking as I walked out of the room that held my loved ones. The largest shard protecting me from the pain. Shattered and numb.

I could hear an alarm sound in my head with shrilling clarity. Wait that wasn't in my head, it was actually going off. I couldn't bring myself to worry even though I knew I would soon be surrounded by guards, men with guns and just as much want to kill as their now disposed of boss's. I couldn't even bring myself to be mortified at the deaths, of proud of ridding the world of a board of people bent on killing everyone; just numbness.

But I couldn't deny myself the chance to finish what I started and therefore started looking for something. I found it in a room a few doors down and entered. The room was white and filled with TV screen monitoring the building. The men in there were quickly disposed of; I couldn't even get myself to look them in the eyes as I shot. A quick glance around told me all I needed to know and I set to work. The first thing I did was eject the tape recording the cameras. Then I found the fuse box. I automatically shut the power off with a shot from the gun to prevent the guards from turning it back on. I glanced at the TV's; they must have been on a backup generator because they continued to run even though they could only see black now.

I heard a few surprised gasps from outside the locked door and the pounding as the guards attempted to get through their own barrier. I lifted myself on to one of the desks and began to remove the grate covering the air shaft. With the vents off it was safe for me to crawl through them. I pulled myself up, ignoring the pain from my shoulder and several other injuries, and was able to shimmy into the shaft. I had just managed to flimsily place the grate back as the door bust open and at least ten men entered.

I reached into my pocket and twisted the pen, then began to scramble away as quickly as possible. The pen was one of a few things that Smithers had given me. If you pressed down on the top of it, it would squirt what looked like ink. As soon as you twisted the pen, you had ten seconds to get away before the sprayed 'ink' would detonate.

I had just made it around a bend when I heard it explode and the cry of the men wafted to my already sorrow filled ears. I kept crawling, trying to ignore the panic that settled in with such small spaces. I stopped when I reached a lookout that was over a semi-deserted hallway. I pulled out my gun and started doing what I swore I would never do; sniping. I picked them off one-by-one, I figured that the building itself wasn't that big so there couldn't be that many people. When the hallway was cleared I continued to the next, working methodically until I was sure there were very few people still alive in the building. My work, because that was all my mind would allow me to call it, was stopped short when I realized I was over a prisoner's cell. The grate was too high up for anyone to reach from the ground and I assumed they probably isolated this cell and filled it with cold air till the prisoner went insane.

Within in the cell, I could make out four figures that were screaming to be let out, the darkness making the experience worse. But their cries fell on deaf ears of those that were dead or had more important problems.

I sighed because I knew that I couldn't leave them. I lowered the grate to astonished faces. It was too dark to see but I groped around to my back pocket, having to squish my arm at an unnatural angle to reach my pen.

I lowered myself halfway out of the vent, my upper body hanging upside down as I tried to position myself towards the door.

"I'll get you out, hold on." I said in a gruff voice that surprised me. Must be from the screaming, I thought to myself.

"Who- who are you?" A hoarse manly voice asked, I could see his figure inching closer. I began to work faster but remained silent, it didn't matter anymore. I managed to squirt the lock on the door, much less high tech than the one that was placed on my old cell.

"Back away from the door as far as possible. Shield your faces." Was all I said. They backed up and I began my ascent back up.

When I was comfortably enough away I twisted the pen and waited for the inevitable bang. When it came I turned and continued my sniping. But a small voice caught my attention, echoing from the prisoner's cell. "Thank you" and those words were enough to put a chink in my protective facade of numbness. I could feel tears streaming down my expressionless cheeks and let them fall. At least I could save someone.

The blaring alarm continued, but now I failed to hear the responding footsteps that usually accompanied the panic. When I stopped again I realized this must be why. Below panned out was the largest room of the building, stacked high with unmarked crates which were undoubtedly what Ben had described. Ben. I shook myself to get back on track, I could grieve later. The last few workers seemed to be in this room, frantically trying to secure the crates onto trucks. They were trying to get the shipments out.

I quietly removed the grate and lowered myself into the semi-dark room, crouching behind one of the tall stacks, using the alarm to muffle my sounds. A few workers passed by me in a hurry, whispering in a panicked fashion.

"We have to get these alarms to stop, the vibrations could activate them." The one whispered.

"I know, nut the best we can do is load them onto the trucks and get them out of here. Who knows what will happen if we don't, we won't just lose our jobs if you know what I mean."

I almost felt sorry for them; they were just as trapped in this world as I am. I glanced around and noticed an open crate. I darted towards it, concealed in the darkness. I finally got to see inside. They were... toys? The boxes of GI Joes and Barbie dolls were only a few amongst the tirade of stuffed toys. This was what they were afraid of? I tentatively reached inside and pulled out a stuffed brown bear. I examined them but found nothing out of the ordinary.

I pressed myself into the floor as a group of scientists in black work coats stopped my crate. I stopped breathing as one of them reached inside and pulled out another toy. The hand was inches from my face. The darkness around me being the only thing concealing me from the SCORPIA workmen.

"I don't think they've been set off yet, they should hold until there in the stores. When the plague is through, SCORPIA will be able to march through the chaos and take hold of the world's governments." A shrill women voice said to a much younger employee.

"But won't that kill us too?" Asked the younger one. A crack broke the sudden silence and I assumed the younger one was hit.

"Do you doubt your loyalty to SCORPIA?" The women asked in a cool voice. "Do you not trust us?"

I began shifting away from the confrontation; it was only a matter of time he was found there. When I was safely hidden behind a more stable bunch of crates I began to process what I had just heard.

They were planning to set the plague on the world in order to gain control of it. Since the world's population will be greatly diminished, they wouldn't have very much trouble. Except for the fact that SCORPIA's leaders were currently dead. This part of the building must be sealed off to avoid contamination. So they wouldn't know what had just happened.

I have to stop it.

"_Just like you stopped them from killing me?"_

I jumped and had to bite my tong from screaming. The voice had come from right behind him; the voice of Tom Harris. I shook myself, no _Alex no time for losing you mind now_.

I shook myself once more and then began crawling my way to the trucks at the side of the building, narrowly avoiding the thirty some people on the room. When I reached one of the trucks I slipped under it and took a second to gather my breath. I had to find a way to fully get rid of these toys.

A crude plan formed in my head and set to work. When I was done I killed one of the drivers, set the truck into reverse and took off into the woods as fast as I could. I has taken the exploding gum and placed them on the gas tanks of all the trucks, adding squirts from the pen as well. The one truck that was currently reversing into the panicked room of workers was attached to the other five and steadily pulling them all into the building. I had also managed to squirt the top of the garage door. When the explosion went off it was a sight to behold.

The sound alone made me wish I had thought to go further away. I could feel bits of debris tearing at the skin on my body, but I couldn't look away. The trucks had just managed to fit inside the building, blocking the exit. When the explosion went off at the top of the garage, it loosened the wires and made it crash, completely sealing in the plague and its creators. I watched as the fire spread to the entire building, killing all yet saving the lives of the entire earthly population. But I didn't feel any better about it. Because inside where the people who had my entire life. Who were my entire life. I couldn't even bury the bodies of Ben, Tom and Jack like they deserved.

All I could do was hide behind the shard of myself, to hide from the pain. The building continued to burn in a menacing way. I picked myself up off the ground where I had landed and turned my back. Despite how much I just wanted to lie down and never get back up; to join the only people who ever got close to me, I knew I wasn't done yet.

"Just one more thing Alex, just one more." I said in a detached tone that spooked me.

Just one more thing to do until I could finally breathe. Just one more obstacle; Blunt.

* * *

Can anyone see where this is leading too?

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**So I figured I had no excuse not to finish this seeing as exams are over. So just warning you that Alex has lost his mind. Very dark last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Ben shook his head to bring himself out of the memories. The cold itchy sheets placed him firmly in reality. Ben put wolfs card down on the table beside him; he remembered every detail of that mission even his – what he thought was his- last words to Alex. The doctors told him that he very nearly died; he had been shot in the stomach and if he hadn't gotten out when he did then he probably would have.

But Alex did die. Ben's stomach ached when he tried to clamp down on the threatening tears. He would have adopted him, he could have saved him. If only Alex had lived, they could have healed together.

"A break in at the Royal and General bank leaves police baffled. The break in was so efficient that no traces were found, nothing looks to be taken. It was thought to be a highly organized team of terrorists." Ben glanced at the news that was playing above his bed. MI6 was broken into? That's impossible.

"...A man who goes by the name Alan Blunt was found brutally raped and murdered at his home. The police have no suspects..." Ben stared at the screen, who would do such a thing? Bens mind briefly landed on the broken boy at SCORPIA. But that was silly.

Alex was dead and Ben had never felt so alone.

* * *

I don't know whether it was hours, weeks or even months. But I coasted through a numb veil of awareness that kept me both vigilant and protected. A part of my mind – the MI6 part- kept careful track of what was going on around me. I couldn't afford not to. But mostly I coasted in and out of the grey fog, just wanting to give in and embrace it.

I was often pulled back into that waking reality after a particularly strong ache of my injuries or the stench of my soiled bloody clothes. This time it was my vigilant part waking me, telling me that we were ready to go. I knew I had been crouched behind the small thicket of bushes for quite some time. It was the only small triangle of space that just missed detection from the MI6 building looming in front of me.

I had never tried to break into MI6 before, well that is if you don't count getting into my uncles office. But that was exactly my plan; thankfully with MI6 efficiency came predictability. I had been consistently returning to this spot for a few days now, trying to find a way in. The only time there was the slightest chance was during the guards switch. Normally this was when there would be the most guards, but a small glitch in timing often occurred and guard EAST often came hurriedly a few seconds late.

I watched as this happened for the third night in a row, leaving a very pissed off guard waiting for his shift to end. I knew his hands would cross over his civilian clothes that hid a very effective gun.

I had three seconds. As soon as the guard looked at his watch, I darted from the bush and all but dived just out of his immediate line of vision. Unfortunately this meant that the cameras could see me. Luckily, during the exchange no one really watched the camera. But that was a slim few seconds of time. The next second, guard EAST turned his body predictably to face the direction the new man was sure to come. A quick jab to the temple later and he was out for the count.

I had only a second left, tearing the guards' walky-talky from his belt I turned it on. "Intruder, running WEST, he is armed, all security to pursue." I said, making my voice husky, something I had been practicing since I first heard the guard.

I was in the building before anyone thought to check on the person who made the report. I went immediately to the plain looking bank desk. Everything screamed normal, but to me it just screamed allusion. I hoped over the desk making sure to step only on every third tile, lest I activate the motion sensors. And as tempting as that was, I knew I had to do one more thing before I was allowed to be sloppy.

I bent down and removed hidden tile, beneath there was a tangling of wires that could have been for the automatic doors. Grabbing two, I cut them with scissors I didn't realize I had. _Why didn't you use those to get me out Alex? _I nearly screamed when I heard Jacks desperate plea in my ear. I'm so sorry Jack, I thought. I snipped the last wire and the "Bank" went dark.

I don't remember how I got into the elevator shaft or when I had started climbing the wires. But the auto-pilot soon stopped and I was stuck to pulling myself up. Each wrenching haul up the sharp wire left my arms screaming and my chest aching. My lungs felt like they were on fire. _I'm on fire now, because of you._ I choked on a sob as Jacks voice reappeared. Maybe it was because everything was so dark and my desperate mind needed to see something, but soon Jack was there in front of me. Her bushy red hair was torn and heavy with blood. Her terrified eyes that once held such warmth were bearing down on me with such betrayal that I looked away. Ashamed.

_She's not there Alex, you killed her, you deserve this_, I thought to myself. The pulling seemed to have more purpose now, I wanted to drag myself up the shaft to escape from what was surely my mind.

_How could you do this to me Alex, we were friends. You swore I would never get hurt. Look at me, LOOK AT ME DAMNIT. _Tom screeched with such fury that I literally shook, my gaze traveled to the left of me where a boy was so burnt his face was drooping. Burnt flesh was dripping off of him, sending waves of smelling over cooked meat in to my face. I began to weep. They were right, I deserved this. I knew how high I was in the shaft, just letting go would mean sure death.

_But I gave my life for you. _I couldn't stand it; I stopped in the shaft very aware of the minutes ticking by.

"Ben" A normal looking Ben faded into Alex's view. "I'm so sorry Ben", I left my tears fall freely and glanced and the terrifying faces of those I had killed. The only ones who had every cared.

_I gave my life for you Alex, _he repeated, voice as firm as though he was truly right there, _I gave my life so you could live._

I scrunched up my face and took a ragged breath, my arms ached and my head hurt and I was sure I was going crazy; but they were right, it would be selfish if I stopped. I had to finish what I started.

The rest of the way up, Ben, Jack and Tom followed whispering the horrible truths of my betrayal. Sometimes they were encouraging, other times they made me just want to drop if only to stop their voices.

I finally pulled myself up the last metres of wire and barley managed to open the elevator doors. By now I could hear voice's downstairs and I knew I didn't have very long.

I walked calmly down the hallway to Mr, Blunts office. Breaking down the door and stepping over the shattered pieces, I picked my way through the documents. I grabbed the one on blunt and as an afterthought the one on me as well.

"There are signs of forced entry, backup requested." Way down the hall I picked up on a voice. I didn't think, I already knew what I had to do. Running into my uncles once locked office, I tore open the window. No use trying to jump through because I knew it would be bullet proof and therefore boy proof. I shimmed out the window and without a thought stuffed the files under my shirt and jumped.

I always wondered what I would have looked like, a bloody boy diving out a window only to just barley grab the national flag. It tore quickly though so I had only just managed to grasp onto the pole before it fully ripped. I slid down, trying to ignore the burning in my legs and hands. Almost comically, while plunging down a 2 story pole, I realized I was hungry.

And I laughed. I laughed because of the absurdity of it all. I laughed because I was happy, because I was sad. I laughed because I was desperate and so filled with terror that the feeling of euphoria really didn't belong. And I laughed because I was hungry, because after everything I've been through my body could still think about food.

_I can't eat anymore_, I didn't bother trying to figure who had said that but it just made me laugh harder. When I landed I kept laughing, running as far away from the baying hounds behind me.

I'm not sure when I stopped, or how I lost MI 6 but soon I was in an abandoned old shack. It smelled like someone recently urinated in here, but then again that could have been me. Stiff muscles and tired dry eyes were the least of my complaints as I adjusted myself gasping in agony.

My body had decided it had enough, no more running or Alex. Jack, Tom and Ben weren't there anymore and I didn't know whether or not I was happy about that. I was currently sitting in a dusty old corner, which, I noted, was a vast improvement on my previous locations. At least there was a roof. I was too tired to check outside to see where I was or if I was being watched. Instead I simply slept.

* * *

He was in his bed, sleeping peacefully as if he had any right to. It was Blunts fault for so efficiently ruining my life, in some ways he was worse than SCORPIA. In fact, in most ways. His plain white room and simple furniture left little to the imagination.

There were no photos on the wall, no keys on the table or magnets on the fridge. But I barely noticed these things. I had only just come out of my grey fog and into the waking reality. Hours or days had passed and I hadn't noticed. But I fully recognized what I was about to do and it made no difference.

Blunt only had time to open his eyes and see me before I had knocked him out. I was scared by my body next actions, wasn't I only going to kill him? Instead my body moved on its own accord, pulling rope from a backpack I didn't realize I had on. I knew I got his address from the file I had stolen. It was the whole reason I had taken it. A life for a life. But this was an entirely new level. And I couldn't bring myself to feel remorse.

Blunt came to when the cutting started. The bloody rag in his mouth stopped any screams and his being tied to the bed, spread eagle kept him from hitting back. I had never before felt such save glee or such a feeling of being detached and amused. The dominance the power!

I started on his chest, dragging zigzags down the contours of his body; his muffled screams were pure pleasure. He deserved this, I couldn't stop laughing. I knew I sounded insane.

"This is for all the times I have been forced through torture, all the times I have been shot at. It was all because you bloody fucking git, sat behind your comfy desk and told me to go."

I cut deeper, circling his nipple and pulling it away from his body leaving a gory circle of flesh. I took the nipple and shoved unmercifully up one of his flaring nostrils.

I owed this man nothing.

But it wasn't enough, soon I was slashing, carving up his ugly body like it would bring my loved ones back. Because of Blunt I lost my childhood, never got to have those adolescent experiences. Never got a normal first kiss, a normal date. I would probably die a virgin.

That was when I truly new my sanity was past returning. I watched Blunts terrified eyes, showing more emotion than I had ever seen. No I wouldn't die a virgin.

With that thought I slowly took off my shirt, watching his eyes widen in surprise and terrified understanding. When I stood fully naked before Blunt, I took my knife and cut his clothes off. He really was ugly inside and out.

"This is for Jack you asshole", I crouched over his head and tore off his gag. Before he could get a word out, I shoved my cock down his throat. I laughed when he started gagging.

"This is for tom." I screeched in his ear, laughing as he flinched again and again.

"One bite and ill cut yours off" I whispered to his clenched face.

"Suck it you slut, you deserve this, you deserve to be treated like scum. Like I have." I laughed.

It wasn't enough though, It wasn't just the humiliation I saw on his face. No, I really wanted to hurt him. I tore away from his face and shoved the gag back in. Then I lost my virginity. Not to someone I love, not even to a girl. But to my greatest enemy. And boy did he scream.

There was so much blood, I cried but kept going when the voices came back and cheered me on. And when I finally came, I had never felt emptier.

I stood up and whipped myself off with Blunts clean clothes. Not looking at him, I said the only words that could ever express my feelings towards the man.

"I hate you." There were no other words, Blunt just shut his eyes and nodded, like he knew what was next. I grabbed his gun from under his pillow and put it right to his forehead. The man didn't move, didn't try to plea. I ripped the gag from his mouth but he remained silent.

"This is for Ben."

I cocked the gun and tightened the trigger slowly.

"Wait, Ben's a..." He stammered with urgency.

BANG

* * *

Time elapsed again and I found myself back in the floating mist. I just couldn't bring myself to care, outside Alex could take care of himself. But my escape was brought to a quick end and I was pulled back to the forefront of m mind.

I found myself walking into a shabby little pub in the bad part of town. It must have been late because the place was packed full of drunken men sloshing their drinks around. Some kids in their twenties were grinding on each other by the entrance, wild hair flailing much like Jacks used to.

It was like the very thought of them brought them back, because there at the far corner, well out of the way of others, sat my family. Jack, Ben and Tom all beckoned waiting fingers towards me and I felt obliged to go. With my chin resting on my chest I noticed I wasn't wearing my old clothes, in fact they were clean and didn't reek. I probably stole from Blunt, or maybe I just mugged someone. I honestly couldn't care. I had hurt so many people already, what was one more?

I noticed several drunken stares find me as I limped slowly to the back corner. I collapsed into the booth, my back to the wall. Old habits die hard. My three dead friends stared at me, watching me carefully through their weary, drooping eyes. A new wave of burnt flesh met my assaulted nose.

I just couldn't take it anymore, all this pain. I felt so trapped inside my own mind. I was filled to the brim with guilt, remorse, and pure agony, and it was all I could do to not just burst into sobs. It was too much, just too much. I drew In a ragged breath and slipped a mask on. I wouldn't bother anyone else with my pitiful emotions. I refused to do anymore harm.

"What can I get you sir?" I held my breath in surprise when a pretty young waitress stopped at my secluded booth.

"Double whiskey." She didn't even pause as she left to get my drink. I wasn't surprised really, just bitter. To think I must look so beaten and torn that fourteen year old body no longer matched my world weary mind. It seemed others noticed. When the whiskey arrived, I raised it in mock solute to the three in front of me then tossed it back. The liquid left a scorching trail down my throat. I had never had alcohol before but I felt like I was entitled to. I raised my hand to the bartender to get another.

My uncle always swore up and down the drinking was the worst way to solve your problems. But it seemed the only way to numb the pain. Four shots later, my already exhausted body began to complain. Everything hurt, I was hungry, I was sure I had a fractured rib because breathing hurt like hell. And my body was still recovering from my first ever sex. Let's be honest: rape.

My heart clenched, I was going to hell. I had killed so many people, I had raped someone, I had murdered my only support in the worlds who still watched my every move with grim pleasure. It just wasn't fair, I felt like I was drowning. My hand ghosted to the backpack beside me.

I knew there was a gun in there. It would be so easy, to just give up like he had been promising himself. Just one-shot and all the pain would be gone and it would only be fair. What had he said earlier? A life for a life? But I wouldn't do it in here, too many people. I wouldn't upset them. No more hurting others.

My hand slipped into the pack, just to feel the reassurance; yes it would all be over soon. But on the way I felt the file. The one I had take from Blunts – the name brought up bloody images of a man just as broken as I was- office. It was my file. I pulled it out, not caring who saw, nothing mattered anymore. My young innocent face stared back up at me and I felt immediately nauseous. I slammed the file closed and threw my head down on the table.

The world had taken my life. It was always planned out for him, from the very beginning there was always a plan. Uncle Ian trained me from the time I could walk, and then when he died MI6 took over. Even SCORPIA had a plan for me. But it was never my choice.

I imagined a life where I had a normal family, a normal upbringing. A place where I could make decisions and not be blackmailed, where I could live without hurting others. And it was so tempting to just give in to that illusion. The want to just run off and make a new life, a new name, a whole new family. And the world would never know. But it seemed like the easy way out, to hide from death when I had delivered it to everyone else so willingly. They didn't get a choice, so why should I?

Jack, Ben and Tom just watched me, like they knew I was about to make a life altering decision. And that's what got me the most, it was my decision. The gun or the file?

I threw back the fifth shot of whiskey and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. No, it's not my decision; I don't deserve to make it. It seemed right when I pulled out the coin, only fair to let the world, to let chance decide what it wanted to do with me. Either way I knew I would leave this pub, where I sat at rock bottom, and leave everything behind.

Heads I shoot Tails I runaway.

Either way I would leave Alex behind. I took a deep breath and tossed the coin in the air. It's shiny metal caught in the light, mocking my darkened soul. It landed with a clatter spinning once, twice, a third time before gently sliding to a stop. I stared at the coin, it was the worlds will. I left some money on the table and scooped up my things. I watched as my three fallen comrade's rose from the table and drifted out the pub. I knew I had to follow. Almost as an afterthought I wondered if anyone would ever know that that coin changed a man's life.

But it didn't matter, chance had decided. I slipped quietly out the pub, not once looking back. I left Alex in that pub and gave in to fate.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
